There is a wide variety of tent frame structures ranging from the relatively simple and well-known pole types to the round tubular component types used to erect a temporary or semi-permanent tent. Over the last few decades there has been a significant increase in the need for renting a stable, demountable component tent frame structure which provides more stability, yet offers a luxurious, aesthetic appeal. Such structures are particularly in demand at various large outdoor events such as the Professional Golfers Association tournaments, prestigious auto races and the like. Therefore over the past few decades businesses have been developed to meet this demand for renting and erecting the frame and tent cover and for the disassembly and removal of the components. A more stable, semi-permanent type structure which resists inclement weather and relatively high winds are in high demand by the organizers of such multi-day events.
However, such a more stable frame structure requires component parts of somewhat heavier construction than prior frame elements. Therefore the difficulties relating to transport, assembly and disassemble are increased. Prior attempts to merely increase the strength of the component parts and to simplify their assembly and disassembly revealed significant problems which undesirably increased the cost of manufacture and transport, and the time to assembly and disassemble the frame. Further, increases in the inventory of components transported to each site was required permit to permit erection of frame structures having different sizes or shapes in order to meet the varying demands of each event.
While efforts to standardize various components have been made to attempt to meet customer demand, contain inventory costs and reduce the costs of assembly, further improvement has long been sought to more satisfactorily meet the demand for these more elaborate structures. This is particularly true in providing a stable roof configuration in the highly popular hip roof design wherein a plurality of rafter members must be joined at the roof crown in a stable manner.